


Library

by Curly



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, no manga spoilers you're safe here babus, this library is safe, too fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: "Would you like a bucket, Ash?"Yut-Lung said with mockery."I mean, for your drooling issues, of course."AU where Ash isn't drooling and of course he is also not in love with the cute japanese boy who frequents the library where he works. [Ash has to deal with Yut-Lung and Shorter too, every day, Eiji is his lovely break.]





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> About a month ago I finished reading the manga and I still don't get over it, this piece is just self care, enjoy!<3

 

The first time it happened, Ash wasn't sure that it would end up in something stronger than himself. Or even something stronger than his patience dealing with Yut-Lung, which was saying a lot. Pretty a lot, if Ash was fair.

The boy looked like a high school student at first sight, and it was in Ash's opinion, too cute for his own good. Ash was already nineteen, close to turning twenty, and there was nothing he hated more than the fact that schoolkids found interesting to be romantically or sexually involved with adults. It's not as if that thought was very much in his head or as if he had given such importance at the beginning when he found that asian boy cute, his head didn't happen to think more secondary or deep than that. If the boy had been older, he might have considered flirting subtly. He didn't want to be an idiot and make the boy uncomfortable, but Ash liked that in his head things were simple, never daring to risky things on the outside.

However, when it was 12 p.m. and the library was at its peak, the boy, not finding Shorter who was the one who used to take care of the children and teens sections, approached Ash to ask him where to find the books of certain post-modern author.

Ash had been a little surprised. Raising his eyebrows and everything. That clearly, to his bad luck, didn't go unnoticed by the asian boy.

"I will not take it personally," the boy said with a marked accent. English was remarkably not his mother tongue, but his english was understandable. And a little cute. "I swear, this is not the first time that this happens."

"N-No, I, I'm sorry." Ash apologized.

"Seriously it's fine." The boy smiled, adjusting the strap of his backpack a little in his hands. "Seriously, this is not the first time that someone assumes that I am an elementary school child when in fact I am in my second year of college. Or that I'm Chinese or Korean when I'm actually Japanese."

"Hey, the good thing," Ash smiled, a little more relaxed. "Now I know you're not Chinese."

"I knew you thought I was Chinese." The boy smiled shyly. "All the whites are the same."

Ash laughed with amusement at that.

"Understood and I totally agree," he said looking into his eyes. An adorable blush was present on that boy's cheeks and maybe Ash could tell the difference between him and Shorter or Yut-Lung. "In part it's also my fault for falling into the stereotype of white and blond with green eyes, right?"

The boy gave a small laugh and Ash felt it as a victory. Not long after he went with him to the university books section where was the author the japanese was looking for, and that was it. Ash had been happy to have made him laugh with such a stupid joke, but that had been all. Maybe Shorter mentioned that being so close to Yut-Lung and him should have make him known the difference between the features of the Asian people, but Ash didn't know so many Asian dudes besides the people of China Town and he had to work a little on it.

At that time it was just a comment for generating a chat, to put that cute Japanese guy in his conversation with Shorter and Yut-Lung at the break for lunch. Ash assumed that the matter died there.

The second time that happened, however, Ash thought that destiny was playing with him.

The cute Japanese boy was sitting in the bookshop's cafe drinking hot chocolate and reading a novel that Ash didn't know, but that had a photographic camera alongside a violin in the cover. It wasn't the best cover of all or one that caught Ash's attention, but the boy looked so focused on the reading, to the point that he was frowning slightly or opening his eyes in surprise or pursing his lips, too absorbed in what he was reading, so much so that Ash was curious.

Of course, when he was going to the cafeteria sector, with the intention of walking behind the boy's back to get a better idea of what caught his attention so much in that book, Shorter had to make his presence too noisy for him. And for the people around them.

"Dude, I'm dying of hunger!" Shorter whimpered, throwing his forehead against Ash's back. "Can you believe that my stomach cried out like a bitch in front of some high school girls and the brats told me I should eat something soon? Soon, Ash, soon! As if I had time on the days that I have to cover Yut-Lung's sectors. Damn it, that pretty bitch is never here the most complicated days, it's like he smells complicated days when they get close!"

At that point, even the cute Japanese boy had lost focus on his reading because of Shorter and that was unforgivable. Ash elbowed Shorter but he still didn't seem to mind interrupting customers in the cafeteria area.

In the blink of an eye the cute Japanese boy was facing them, baffling Ash, but with his attention on Shorter.

"Excuse me, I must leave soon and I needed to return this book." The boy looked at him almost apologetically, as if going to bother Shorter physically hurted him. Which, in Ash's opinion, was ridiculous. "Since you're the one who gave it to me, I guess it's right to return it to you I guess...? But if it's a bother I can take it myself, you do not have to bother, seriously! "

Ash looked at the boy with even more surprise than when he discovered he was a college student.

Was this guy really, from his client position, offering to do Shorter's job simply because Shorter was complaining loudly not much time ago?

Even Shorter was with his mouth open. And for a change, his cheeks were a little flushed.

"H-Hey!" Shorter laughed loudly and nervously. "What ya saying, kid? Of-Of course I'll take that book to where it was!"

The Japanese boy looked at him not very convinced, but still he extended the book to Shorter with enough guilt. Then he looked at Ash. He smiled shyly nodding his head in greeting.

Ash couldn't resist. The boy was too cute.

"Don't worry about this idiot, it's his job and he has to do it even though he's dying of hunger." Ash said pointing his thumb at Shorter and ignoring the glare he gave him before nodding at the japanese boy before going to carry that book to its place. There was going the reason for Ash's prior curiosity. It didn't matter so much anyway, the cute boy was in front of his eyes and he had to continue. "But, if your complex which feels guilty about things that you didn't do is very strong, you can look for me and I'll get you or return the book you want. I promise not to complain." Ash smiled slyly. "At least not out loud."

The Japanese boy laughed. Ash felt it as a second victory.

"Thank you. I will take that into account." He said and added in a childish complaint "And I do not have a complex of guilt, for your information."

Ash could no longer remember what he told him later, because it was somewhat vague with the intention of making conversation, but a client asked for his help in finding a book about science fiction and the Japanese guy again said goodbye.

The third time it happened, it was definitely a conspiracy of the universe against him.

Was it possible to feel such happiness with the simple laughter of a stranger? It was the third time they met casually in the library and Ash made him laugh with a joke that wasn't even that funny, but this time, Yut-Lung was present and seemed to be interested to see the scene. Of course, the bastard offered to help the cute japanese boy to find the book he needed, since it was literally his area of work, but Ash knew that if Yut-Lung could avoid doing his work and let others, like Ash at that time, do it for him, he would pleasantly give them the space without complaining. Ash knew he just wanted to interfere to know what kind of person the Japanese boy was and why he had the attention of Ash, the Ash who never used to tell jokes to customers.

For a change, it was fun to see Yut-Lung's face so flushed after a too genuine comment about how pretty his hair was tied in a low ponytail. The Japanese boy was too kind and honest, not to mention fucking cute.

The fourth, fifth, sixth time were not different and when resorting so much to the library he had become a regular customer recognized by the people who worked in the cafeteria, Sing as a prime example, as recognized by the employees who worked at the sector of the books. Ash as one of the main ones, even though Shorter and Yut-Lung were delighted with the charisma of that little Japanese boy.

And it was not until a cold and rainy afternoon that the cute Japanese came shaking his coat a little from the water, that Ash's breath stopped at the back of his throat when the cute boy took one of his hands to comb his hair which was wet back, leaving in sight a new hair style that favored him enough if Ash was fair with his good taste in attractive guys.

And that Japanese was cute and attractive. Both things, which was a visual blessing.

It was something, too, that Yut-Lung could catch with his curious eyes as he passed through the entrance with a few books in his hands.

Ash knew he was being kinda obvious. And standing next to the reception with books that had to go back to their shelves instead of being there because Ash could not stop seeing the Japanese guy, did not help at all.

"Would you like a bucket, Ash?" Yut-Lung said. "I mean, for your drooling issues, of course."

Ash rolled his eyes and to make his disgust even more obvious, he also growled loudly. He didn't need a bucket for his drool. He didn't even drool, thank you very much.

"I don't blame you, Ash. That jaw looked like an angel's, but with that hairstyle it's totally different."

 "Could you go back to your work?" Ash said turning to look in Yut-Lung's direction with tired eyes. "Those books will not be rearranged alone."

Yut-Lung didn't take a second to respond.

"Talking to yourself, Ash? Good motivation exercise to do something with the books that are in your hands."

Ash was going to throw him one of the advanced math books he had to his head, or at least imagine doing it, but he was pleasantly interrupted by a client.

And of course that client, was the cute Japanese who had drops of water falling down his jaw and neck.

"Yo! How are you guys?" He greeted as it had become customary when he saw them. "Would any of you help me find an encyclopedia of classical music?"

"Sure," Ash spoke before Yut-Lung could have a chance to open his mouth. It was his area, after all. "Over here Sir, please."

The boy followed silently as he put his umbrella inside his backpack accompanied by his scarf. He was wearing tight jeans that hugged his thighs quite suffocating to the point that Ash preferred to see his honey-colored sweater that had sleeves a little long to the point of almost covering his hands and if Ash was honest, it was a bit big, but still it dressed him just fine. Was there anything that this boy dressed and did not look good? Ash doubted it and for some reason he wanted the boy to see him in his normal clothes and not in the library uniform.

"Ohhhh, are pets allowed here?" The cute Japanese pulled him out of his thoughts. "I did not know it."

"In fact they aren't." Ash replied as he looked in the same direction as the boy and smiled. A woman who used to frequent the library with her children and wife used to bring from time to time a small chihuahua that was quite quiet and did not make any noise. "But Blanca, our boss, is quite a fan of animals and didn't scold us when we let that family enter with the puppy once. While not all animals can enter because they could disturb the reading and concentration environment, exceptions do exist."

The cute Japanese nodded with a small smile and for some reason Ash felt it as victory number twenty. Little by little he began to lose count, but in the category of victory began to enter the smiles or pouts that the boy did when Ash joked or teased him for his complex to apologize for everything or feel guilt for everything. Very gradually the boy was beginning to make a place in Ash's head, and the feeling was nothing but warm and very welcome.

"U-Um," the Japanese boy babbled out Ash again of his thoughts, which ironically were about him. "Is it okay if I ask what your name is? We like, talk all the time and I like you, but I do not know your name. I'm Eiji, by the way." When he finished speaking, for some reason the boy opened his eyes a bit and blushed babbling again. "Sorry, that was very rude? Maybe they do not allow you guys to be so friendly with customers and I'm being pretentious just because Shorter and Sing already told me their names. I'm sorry, that was selfish of me."

Honestly, Ash wanted to hit his head against one of the shelves with the heavier books until he was unconscious and forget how fucking adorable the cute Japanese boy, who now had a name, _Eiji_ , was.

Ash didn't hit with his forehead any bookshelf, however, and stopped his walk to extend one of his free hands to Eiji.

"My name is Aslan," Ash said and Eiji took his hand to shake it with a shy smile. "But my friends and cute guys call me Ash. Don't worry, although you're as tall as a kid, you can call me Ash too. "

Eiji pouted and looked at him reproachfully. Ash simply laughed and guided him to his destination.

The encyclopedia was not very difficult to obtain since many university students used to look for it, but Ash took his time in looking for it, mainly because he wanted to have time to chat with Eiji.

However, when Eiji did not continue their conversation when they had been talking for about five minutes, Ash turned to see him, just to find that he was distracted standing on the balls of his feet and trying to reach a book that was on a very high shelf.

Ash for his luck and Eiji's, could react in time when a huge and heavy book that was misplaced was about to fall from the top shelf over Eiji's face, moving his legs reflexively and pushing Eiji's body to a side, in time for the book to fall on his own face and with one of the tips hit him in one of the corners of his left eyebrow, cutting his delicate skin and causing blood to come out of the recent scrape.

Ash was definitely a sloppy idiot, but at least Eiji was fine.

"Ash!" Eiji had shouted very worriedly attracting the attention of a few customers. "Are you okay?!" he yelled but stopped just for a few seconds to contemplate what he just said. "What's wrong with me? Of course you're not okay! "

"I'm fine, Eiji." His eyebrow hurted like hell. "Calm down."

"We have to go to a hospital!"

"No, we don't have to." Ash hated hospitals. "I'll be honest, it hurts a lot, but I know it's not serious."

"How can you be so sure?

"I will recognize the signs of my body."

"You're bleeding!"

"What makes you think it's not ketchup?"

"Ash!" Eiji cried out.

Shorter arrived as Eiji took Ash's forearm to drag him to a hospital. Ash's heart shouldn't feel Eiji's concern as such a warm feeling, but he felt it and it was unfair what Eiji's closeness caused to his instincts.

"Ash, what a baby." It was what Shorter simply said when he inspected his forehead. "Your head received worse. Although you should put a band-aid there so the bleeding stops. But it's definitely not for sewing."

Ash knew it, but the sigh of tranquility that left Eiji's lips made him more calm than he should.

"Let me at least help you. I have a first aid box in my backpack."

Who was Ash to refuse such kindness? Shorter simply told him where the bathroom was and that he would cover Ash while Eiji helped him, and that's how Eiji ended up dragging him with the intention of being his nurse.

It was new, refreshing, and Eiji was nothing more than positive feelings deep in his chest.

When they entered the bathroom of the cafeteria that employees used to use and it was always empty, Eiji guided Ash to sit on the sink while he looked in his backpack for his small first aid box, which to Ash's surprise existed and it had not been an excuse, and from where he brought out alcohol, tape, a few gauzes, and a little box with colorful band-aid. Ash started playing with the box of the band-aids, choosing a color, while Eiji filled one of the gauze with alcohol and approached to his forehead to pass it over his eyebrow.

"I think it will turn purple later." Eiji commented quietly. The proximity of both was very short and speaking almost in whispers felt right, so Ash responded with the same tone of voice.

"It hurts like it's purple."

"Ash." Eiji searched his eyes, his name had sounded so soft on his lips that Ash had to take a breath. "That makes me feel guilty."

"No wonder, your complex would not leave you in peace even if I told you on my knees that it was not your fault."

"But it was my fault."

"It wasn't."

"If I had not moved the shelf, that book would not have fallen off." Eiji said sadly. "If I had not touched anything in the first place, you would be fine."

"Well, if you were a little taller maybe you would have reached the book you wanted quickly."

Eiji pouted but with malice squeezed the gauze with alcohol again on Ash's wound causing him to clench his teeth, but he laughed anyway. Ash was not good at comforting people, but with Eiji he always had a need to make him smile and be in a good mood.

Eiji moved again to use another gauze, and Ash took advantage of the movement to open his legs and allow Eiji to stand between them and have more comfort to clean his wound. The proximity this time was much more and Ash's heart was beating in a way that he wanted Eiji not to hear.

"So," Ash started again. "Encyclopedia of classical music?"

Eiji smiled and a few strands of his hair fell into his usual hairstyle over his eyes. Ash extended one of his hands to move it, combing it with his fingers back as Eiji had done when entering the bookstore, so as not to disturb him while disinfecting Ash's wound.

"I major in photography. But lately I'm very interested in music and the fine arts in general."

"Why do I feel incredibly unfair that you also have a face that says you're also good at sports?" Ash asked with a teasing smile and Eiji's cheeks blushed a little, the touch of his fingers on Ash's brow very delicate and almost nonexistent.

" _Well_ …."

"You know what? Forget it." Ash frowned dramatically as a joke, stealing a small airy laugh from Eiji. "You're too amazing that it's irritating."

Eiji hesitated for a moment, but looked Ash in the eyes after leaving the gauze with which he was wiping his eyebrow aside.

"Am I irritating?"

"Too irritating," Ash said in a whisper. His eyes dropped for a few seconds to Eiji's lips and then back to his eyes, which to Ash's great surprise, were seeing his mouth as well. "So irritating that I'd like to go out with you."

Eiji let out a timid and very low laugh, as soft as his eyes and just as sweet as his fingers in healing his wound.

"So irritating that you would not mind kissing me?"

Ash didn't even blink.

"So irritating that I wouldn't even think twice."

And that was it.

Their lips met halfway. Eiji's mouth was soft and wet against his, and his fingers carefully hugging Ash's waist were very warm in contrast to the cold weather of the day. Ash's hands had moved to Eiji's chest, and over the fabric of his sweater he could feel a too firm chest, accepting that Eiji was fine and maybe he was for sure great at some sport.

The kisses that they shared at the beginning were quite short but intense when their mouths clashed with each other and the closeness was so suffocating that Eiji's warm breathing against his skin was addictive. His mouth opened against Eiji's and he allowed it, both turning their heads sideways to deepen the kiss and be able to taste even better the other's mouth. Eiji's thumbs caressed Ash's waist over his uniform, and hell, Ash wanted his shirt off. His lips were a mess of the other, but the taste of coffee and fruit that Eiji's mouth had was so nice that Ash was afraid to start salivating and really need that bucket that Yut-Lung offered him earlier. Eiji's lips were delicious and his hands explored his arms and shoulders before wrapping around his neck. Maybe Ash's mouth was being a little desperate, but the warmth of Eiji's body between his legs was too much and his heart needed to be pleased.

Both kissed for a long time, until sadly Yut-Lung entered the bathroom to possibly comb his hair, and found Ash's legs surrounding Eiji's hips and Eiji's mouth kissing Ash's neck. Of course he made a rather misplaced comment. Eiji was very flushed so was Ash, and then he left, surely telling Shorter or Sing the gossip about them making out.

Ash and Eiji were left alone in the bathroom and were silent for a few seconds until they met each other's eyes and could not help but laugh. Ash unscrewed his legs from Eiji's hips accepting that it had been too much already, and Eiji kissed Ash's cheek before taking the box of band-aids and pulled out a pink one to put over Ash's hurt eyebrow.

"At least it does not bleed anymore."

"Have you been told before that you're irritably cute, Eiji?"

 _Go big or go home_ , Ash thought.

"Well," Eiji blushed a little and bit the inside of his lip lightly. God, Ash needed to kiss him again. "Irritable, maybe. But cute? You are the first one."

"That's fine." Ash smiled feeling his own cheeks burn. "So... would you like to have a date with me, Eiji?"

Eiji kissed his lips. A simple touch but that left Ash in short circuit a few seconds.

"Of course I'd like to, Ash." Eiji smiled sweetly at him. "Only if you promise not to mock my heigh anymore. You're a blonde and white giraffe but you never heard me comment on that, did you?"

Ash gave a small laugh and Eiji accompanied him.

They both kissed again. And again. And again until they lost count and this time Shorter came in to complain that it was unfair that Ash was enjoying his youth while he worked.

His co-workers were maybe a pain in the ass on many occasions, but for his luck now he would have Eiji. And he knew that if things continued as they were and even improved, he would have him for much, much longer.

And the warm feeling in his chest at the thought of that, was more than welcomed.

 

 


End file.
